Hanging Like a Deadly Puppet
Hanging Like a Deadly Puppet '''is the twenty-ninth case of the game and the 2nd last one to take place in the district called Tech District. Plot: The team reached in the Arkham which was the city in which most of the crimes took place. But the people who live here are very rich. The team saw a woman hanged inside her room. So they reached there and there they saw Nicki Nale hanged and cut into several pieces and there was blood all over her bed. They send the body to autopsy. The first suspect was a reporter Louis Leroux he said that he came to Arkham for looking for his ex-girlfriend which was the victim he was really shocked on the death of her. The second suspect was Christian Bateman he appeared as a suspect in the murder investigation of Meera Kat. He said that he was away from the town for some time to recover what is happening in the town. Cynthia was out of the country. She went to Singapore for holidays and she was reporting the team from there about the scientist. The scientist did not kill anyone today his next attack was Zoe. So the scientist disappeared and the team cannot find him. The third suspect was Asal Hawaa she said that she came here due to French-Italian Show which was held here and the victim was the owner of the French side. The victim was French but she moved to America 18 years back. In Chapter 2, the streets of Arkham were silent because every night people are moving here and there. It was a cold night the team saw a woman her name was Tina Moore she said that she often come here and walk here. In the gym, they saw Christian Bateman. He said that he works out here every night and he really enjoyed it. Rosie Summers the Dreamlife Botanist was spotted in the city they made her a suspect and then talked to her. Rosie said that after the death of Barb we all need to recover so that's why the people are travelling here and there except the scientists. Mid-Investigation Cynthia gave a voice message to the team that at 12:00 am the killer shall explode the whole town you have to arrest them before they explode the town. The team went to arrest the killer. The time was 10:25 pm. The team was doing faster to arrest the killer. They first talked to Tina about how to disarm the bomb because she was a socialite and previously explosives expert. The team then talked to Louis about the murder and wanted to about the rest of the crime scenes. So they went to the crime scenes and collected things. The team analyzed the things instantly and without any problem, they find all the evidence. 15 minutes were left and then the team finally arrested Asal Hawaa for the murder. She said that I didn't do anything. Previously a committed a murder but after that never. The team gave her proofs and asked how to disarm the bomb. She said that Tina Moore threatened her to kill Nicki. Tina gave her money and tell her the plans. Tina brainwashed Asal so she went to Nicki's home and killed her. Asal said that she then paid to me and told put the bomb in the city. I was afraid so she put it not I. The team headed to the bomb area and arrested Tina. The team disarmed the bomb and stand them to the trail. Judge Hall sentenced Asal to 12 years in prison and Tina to life in prison with no parole. In AI, the team talked to the previous killer Tan Dung Nguyen. He said that he wanted to help the team to find the scientist so the team agreed. Yoyo Ip, she was in Arkham she said that she is willing to meet Nicki Nale but she is dead so now she will meet Batman, Robins and many more the team then reached back to there city and then headed to the Hawk Eye Security. Victim: '''Nicki Nale (found dead in her bedroom hanged and cutter into several pieces) Murder Weapon: Machete Killer: Asal Hawaa Suspects: Louis Leroux Reporter Suspect's Profile * The Suspect takes Vitamin D Supplements * The Suspect uses Kameroid 260 * The Killer drinks champagne Christian Bateman Venture capitalist Suspect's Profile * The Suspect takes Vitamin D Supplements * The Suspect uses Kameroid 260 * The Killer drinks champagne Asal Hawaa Agent Suspect's Profile * The Suspect takes Vitamin D Supplements * The Suspect uses Kameroid 260 * The Killer drinks champagne Tina Moore Socialite Suspect's Profile * The Suspect uses Kameroid 260 * The Killer drinks champagne Rosie Summers Botanist Suspect's Profile * The Suspect takes Vitamin D Supplements * The Suspect uses Kameroid 260 Quasi-Suspects: Tan Dung Nguyen Previous Killer Yoyo Ip Arkham City Traveller Crime Scenes: Killer’s Profile * The Killer takes Vitamin D Supplements * The Killer uses a Kameroid 260 * The Killer drinks champagne * The Killer has green eyes * The Killer is a female Trivia: * This is the only case in the district which require no stars to unlock the next case * In Chapter 3, CNN is mentioned